This invention relates to a process of applying decorative transfers to articles, for example, ceramic, china, porcelain, or glass articles.
One process of manufacturing such articles as plates, includes operations for attaching transfers to one or both surfaces of the articles, so as to provide them with decorations and patterns.
The adaptation of transfers having patterns giving the article a substantially overall decoration has various disadvantages.
Since the transfer must be wetted to separate it from its substrate, e.g. paper, not all the water can be removed when the transfer adheres to the article, and when the article with the transfer is subjected to a heat treatment, escaping steam cracks the transfer.